


Heaven Out Of Time

by Leyenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and a lab coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Post-episode for _Heroes_

Heaven is all white, they got that part right at least. Not a cloud in sight, just bright light for as far as you can see, and nothing feels good or bad unless you wish it so.

Heaven is everything you want it to be. You suspect that's because it's Heaven, after all, and it knows to comfort you by existing. You pass timelessness by imagining, and the imaginations come to life around you like living light...

Here, Daniel would have Sha're, endless mountains of dusty relics and an all-night cookie bar, and he'd spend two eternities listening to every language on Earth. For Teal'c, it shapes itself around you into Chulak as it could be, centuries from now, free and upward-climbing, his son still hyped on tretonin and around to see it all.

The Colonel would have beer. And beer. And women... and probably more beer, and then as an afterthought probably Daniel just to keep him sane.

But if Sam were here, you think, then there'd be nothing. She doesn't truly believe in it, or you now, and it keeps her awake at night when she thinks no one will see.

You know this now because it's Heaven, God's place, and Heaven and God seem to be all the same thing and everything is knowable to God, so you can know anything you like.

Even if you hate it.

So your Heaven now is twenty-eight floors underground, an early morning, two cold mugs of coffee and some unknown contraption shining green, unearthly light on your pristine lab coat while Sam forever smiles your way.

You can know everything you like, and you just wish, you wish you'd taken the chance.

  


*

  



End file.
